d4nkfandomcom-20200216-history
Dank Kermit Krew
The Dank Kermit Krew, or as it is commonly referred to as, the DKK, is a group that was founded by Spark some time around late October to early December 2016. Its purpose is to worship Robbie Rotten. Its steam group can be found here. History The DKK is only a year and a half old, and started off with only three members: Spark, Iggy, and Scott. It currently holds 16 members. The current list of members is: * Spark * Scott * Iggy * Comrade * Blizzard * Yolo Yoda * Bob Ross/Bill Nye * Weeaboo Jones * MrChaos * T3CHNOLOG1C * iLeikEggs * Nick! * Pinguino * Lukas130799 * Hieronymus7Z * Ron The Rules The DKK has a list of rules, which are listed below. 1.Dont suck (Unless you're Iggy) 2.Dont be racist (Unless you're Iggy) 3.Be awesome (Unless you're Iggy) 4.Insulting other members will get you kicked (Unless it's a joke) 5.There are only two genders (Unless you're Iggy) 6.Must have style and grace (Unless you're Iggy) 7.Harambe died for our sins (Unless you're Iggy) 8.Spark is the leader followed by Iggy then Scott 9.It's just a prank bro (Unless the camera is pointed at Iggy) 10.Im your uncle (Unless you're Iggy) 11.Call eachother "fam" (It means fat autistic man) 12.We have delcared war on bronies (Unless you're Iggy) 13.Write fanfictions about me and you (Unless you're Iggy) 14.If Kermit asks to die, dont let him, we need him for streaming 15.Force-feed Kermit if he refuses to eat 16.Shove your fist up Kermits ass to make him talk 17.Anal is over-rated (Not a rule, just my opinion(unless you're Iggy)) 18.Drink water, it's good for you (Unless you're Iggy, you can drink coke and die) 20.We hate number 19 22.We cant count good 23.We dont england gud (Unless you're Iggy) 24.We dont mind straight or gay people (Unless you're Christian) 25.Play Tf2 twice a week (Unless you're Spark, Scott or Iggy) 26.We will find Scott a nickname 27.We fuck dogs 28.We fuck cats 29.We dont know what dogs and cats are 30.We cant count higher than 31 31.We love Pizza 1b.7 2b.Half life 2.5 3b.Half life 3 3c.What has this become? 100.Drink Bleach. It is unknown what the consequence for not obeying the rules are. The DKK Anthem The DKK also has an anthem, which is located below for your singing pleasure. So they're finally here Performing for you If you know the words You can join in too Put your hands together, if you wanna clap As we take you through this froggy rap DKK Dank Kermit Krew He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well And if you don't, you can burn in hell His sentry gun can fire in bursts If it shoots ya, it's gonna kill you, faggot He's bigger, fatter, a little bit gay He's the first member of the DKK DKK Dank Kermit Krew DKK Dank Kermit Krew's here This russian is fat, so listen up, food He can eat you up in one swift move He's fat and slow and stinks like shit if you get too close, it's gonna get lit If you choose him, you'll not choose right With a nom and an om, he's one fat fuck DKK Dank Kermit Krew He has no style, he has no grace This guy is a fucking disgrace He can sticky-spam when he needs to And blow them all up, while the team goes "BOOO" His house is shitty, just like a shaq This guy is, really black. I mean, REALLY black. Like, seriously, i'm not trying to be racist here, but you can't even see him at night. One time, i had all my lights off in my house and he snuck up behind me and i didn't even know he was there, even though i turned around. Plus, he also ate chicken out of a KFC dumpster last weekend. I told him not to but he didn't give a single fuck and just kept going like a raccoon. Wait, that wasn't supposed to come out like that. I didn't mean to be racist to raccoons no hate pls........ RACISM DKK Dank Kermit Krew DKK Dank Kermit Krew's here He's back again, in World War 2 And this time, the gas bomb goes boom He can get real high with his Kritzkreig on With his overdose out, your life is gone He'll make you die, when he tries to heal you But Jews beware, 'cause he's after you RACISM PT.2 DKK Dank Kermit Krew HUH Finally, he's here for you He's the last member of the DK Krew This guy's so weak, it isn't funny He'll always cry out for his mummy He can't pick up rocks, fucking disgrace He's russian and hated by the human race He may move fast, and jump real high He says he's straight, but we think he's bi C'mon Chaos, take it to Hightower Miniguns, revolvers, medigun beams. sticky launchers, scatterguns and broken dreams. AWWW YEH BOIIIIIIIIIIII (repeat x9.5) Trivia * The DKK is actually a church * The DKK was named after Kermit, the closest disciple of Robbie Rotten. * The DKK's rival group is the Edgy Pyro Mains. Gallery Category:DKK Category:Groups